


Chocolate and Blueberries

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Huh, dark chocolate and blueberries? Hmm, a bit too bitter for my tastes,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **WARNING: This is contains some slight Shōnen-ai, Boys' Love (BL), Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy or whatever else you want to call it. So, if you don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.**
> 
> **A/N:** ... _What the eff did I just write?!_ ... I have no idea what I just wrote-forced myself to write to get back into the swing of things, but it's wildly bizarre even by my standards. So, if it sucks I'm sorry. This just reaffirms that I absolutely con not write anything normal for Aomine. Poor boy, I give him way more hell in my fic's than he actually deserves. -_-
> 
> [1] Kinpatsu - blond hair
> 
> [2] Ikemen - cool, good-looking guy 
> 
> [3] Furyō - delinquent 
> 
> [4] Ganguro - is an alternative fashion trend among young Japanese women, distinguished by a dark tan and contrasting make-up liberally applied. 
> 
> [5] Ichi nen bozu - first-year boy

"Hah? You're Seirin's _kinpatsu ikemen_." A rough, lazy drawl announced breaking the silence of the hallway and caused the head of said handsome blond to turn slightly to acknowledge the rude newcomer. 

Koyanagi Akito's unconcerned icy blue eyes met the squinted dark blue of Aomine Daiki. A platinum blond brow rose in slight surprise. He hadn't expected to run into any of the Tōō's players, especially not while he and his teammates were relaxing at the hot springs. If Aomine was here, then the rest of them had to be around here somewhere and something told him it wasn't a coincidence either. 

"Yo, Tōō Academy's _furyō ganguro-kun_ ," The blond teen nodded in greeting as he nonchalantly popped the top of his chosen drink and took a sip. 

The slightly taller and darkly tanned teen all but glared at the undaunted blond that stood directly in front of the vending machine, blocking his access to the drinks within. Akito noted that Aomine looked to be as perpetually angry and unpleasant as always. 

"Move," Aomine ordered in a gruff tone and stepped forward threateningly. 

Unimpressed but amused by the basketball Ace's bold show of primitive animalistic puffery, the blond resolutely stood his ground. There was a brief but tense stare down between the two males. Akito was the first to submit and move aside, although the grin that pulled the corners of his lips upwards caused Aomine to scowl darkly and click his tongue in irritation. 

Aomine moved towards the vending machine while Akito moved to pass him. When the two teenagers momentarily stood shoulder-to-shoulder a devious idea struck the older of the two. Akito knew of one surefire way to knock the Generation of Miracle's Ace off his high horse, although the risk of receiving brutal physical retaliation was extremely high. 

Akito decided that the end result would absolutely be worth the risk. 

His next action was so unbelievable that for a long time afterwards Aomine couldn't even begin to process what had just been done to him, let alone react. He was so stunned by the unexpected action that he could only stand there comically wide-eyed and frozen in place like a marble statue. 

"... Huh, dark chocolate and blueberries? Hmm, a bit too bitter for my tastes," Akito purposely muttered aloud before he slowly turned on his heel while slipping his earbuds in. With a slouched posture and hands stuffed lazily into his jeans pockets he nonchalantly sauntered away, as if he hadn't just _licked the side of Aomine Daiki's face_. 

"See you on court at the Winter Cup, _ichi nen bozu_." The second-year called back, his free hand raised in the air as a lazy farewell. There was a wide, triumphant smirk on his lips as he disappeared around the corner. Akito could hardly wait for their next encounter at the Winter Cup and Aomine's reaction.


End file.
